Talk:Yaanei
Added picture, noted cast of Thunder V. Appears to use kick attacks while meleeing occaisionally. --Leik 11:25, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Thunder V hit me from almost 40 yalms away while I was in the middle of doing Looking for Lookouts.. --Kiichi This thing aggros from ridiculously long distances. I barely had it in sight and it petrified me, casually waltzed over, and then smacked me a few times. Appears to have some kind of party hate. --Puxapuak 08:35, September 19, 2010 (UTC) -Debunked the party hate. After he smacked me around, he just went back to moving in circles. Other person in party was still ontop of the mountian. Just real far aggro range. I've noticed that upon spawn, his agro range seems to be either increased, or mountain-wide. While scouting his location on summoner, carbuncle ran off my screen and attacked a seemingly idle Yaanei (just spawned). After death, he would be in visible range but would not agro unless approached (large range still, but more normal). Besieger's Bane also adds a very potent Terror effect and is often used 2-3+ times in a row around certain percentages or after a certain time has passed. --Leik 11:29, September 28, 2010 (UTC) This guy's cousin in Vunkerl is supposed to spawn in retaliation to the defeat of the Iron Giant out there. Could this one be a similar spawn condition? Tristan Kain 23:40, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Spawn Conditions During countless hours of doing "Looking for Lookouts" I managed to gather enough information to set the spawn conditions of Yaanei. Every run I had to recast Sandstorm on top of Paradamo Tor to reactivate my Desert Boots. I put it in a macro with Light Arts. Due to the fact that Light Arts is still active from entering that area it somtimes said to me: "Earth Light dummy dummy dummy Agarak is still under the effect of Light Arts." During the last Earth Day I noticed that he was only up during Daytime. So I guess it´s OK to say that he only spawns during Daytime on Earth Day. saw him spawn sometime between lightsday and darksday--Ticktick 10:17, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Seen him spawn on both lightningsday and watersday. Rumor has it that these NMs spawn immediately after the Iron Giant in the zone is defeated, and despawn at precisely the time that Iron Giant respawns.--Aiyana-Bahamut 06:56, October 15, 2010 (UTC) I removed the "Only during daytime on Earthsday." as it is absolutely false. I had him on Widescan on Lightsday just after the Iron giant was defeated and gone shortly after. --Malkavius of Asura 12:49, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Seen spawn on earthday with ~50% moon. So based on other caturae nm's and current knowledge; we can possibly say spawns on earth/water/lightning and possibly light day with 50%+ moon. --Darkhack Needs more testing, but I'm starting to believe to pop this guy and the other Caturae type mobs is to kill all the named avatar's in the zone (before they repop again). Saw this guy pop at 10:00 game time so rather than poping at 15:00 as main pg says prolly more like every 45mins. Just now saw pop at 19:58 so the spawn on main pg is definetly wrong. Litina Spawned at approximately 19:45. --Kagato (talk) 09:09, September 18, 2015 (UTC) Spamming TP Moves On the Main page i noticed it said that it uses a TP move untill everyone on its hate list is inflicted. However i killed this NM with a MNK DRK BST WHM RDM BLM BRD and it wasnt spamming this move at all, in fact it never even used this move. = Removed the comment about an 83THF/NIN soloing this, he obviously has this mixed up with some other NM. Duo'd yesterday as 99MNK/NIN (me) and 99SCH/46RDM . Made sure to have max HP before Beseiger's Bane went off, so we were never in major danger. Used a Fanatic's Drink and Hundred Fists during the last 10% to make sure we killed it, but I'm 100% sure we could have easily killed it without. I used Razed Ruins/Mounted Champion/Apocalypse, SCH used Ace Angler and Kirin. MP was never an issue. Ended up being a pretty easy duo.--Diukor 04:08, March 12, 2012 (UTC) Killed today with 5 and a RDM mule. Setup was PLD/NIN (relic) RDM/WHM BLM/NIN RNG/NIN WAR/NIN. Fight is not hard until 25% when it starts spamming Berserker's Bane (which can only be avoided by standing at absolute max range for healers). It draws in the person with hate before using it and used it between 1-4 times each time. Any TP moves before that were easily manageable for a PLD (but hard for DD). Built resistance to stun, paralyze was very nice and slow/addle was not resisted. Cast Thunder/Stone V above 50% and began to cast breakga/Stonega4/Thundaga4. Spells weren't horrible, doing roughly 600dmg to PLD and 1300+ to DD. Berserker's Bane IS stunnable but you have to be very alert for it, it won't try to reuse again unless it was going to anyways. Yaanei will use Stygian Sphere no matter if it has a debuff on it or not and seemed to gain an overall damage resistance after use. Berserker's Bane gives 50hp/tic Bio, a super curse which inhibits any cures and cannot be removed by anything (tried catholicon, erase, holy water, cursna) but not any HP/MP/TP down. If you can last during this phase then you can win. We proc'd red and yellow for atma and RDM/BST af3 pieces. *Duo'd tonight with 90BLU/NIN+90WHM/SCH. Fought at the Martello near Conflux 3, but we didn't need it. I made liberal use of Sub-Zero Smash, Filamented Hold and Saline Coat; the first two landing and procing very often. Kept Disseverment poison on him throughout the fight and spammed DD spells as often as I could. Never had danger of dieing except for once after it had used Besieger's Bane, but it was averted fairly easily. All in all it took around 20 minutes to bring him down, we got the BST neck and RDM cape, but no bonnet. :( -Prothescar 10:00, December 12, 2010 (UTC) **Which atmas were you using? --Eremes 07:08, December 14, 2010 (UTC) Killed with DNC, BLU, MNK, SCH, WHM. This is really not a hard NM at all until Besieger's Bane. The terror effect, with Breakga and HP recovered from Stygian Sphere can make this an awful fight at the last 15 or so %. I popped a fanatic's and Azure Lore'd to finish it off. --Eremes 04:53, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Duo'd BLU/WAR + RDM/WHM. Magic Barrier is very very nice for this fight. It'll protect you after besieger's bane from getting killed by any spells. Used VV, Zenith, and MM atmas. Tanked with -50% pdt, normal melee attacks only did 40-50. I dual boxed the rdm, I just let him die and rr after besieger's bane because I could self-cure myself easy enough on BLU. Kept slow II and para up full time. Just don't feed him TP until you're ready to deal with bane. Other than that it was pretty simple fight. Easily Trioable by MNK WHM and BRD. * Duo by a 90BST (Razed Ruins, Ducal Guard, Zenith) and a 90SMN. We both have top notch equipment and are merited. Took 40 minutes total. Fought it on top of the mountain. We stood max distance and did pet commands from there to avoid being drawn in by the TP move near the end. Had to used an additional two sheep jugs near the end due to zombie effect, but there was no real danger since the Summoner's pet was on Yaanei. I would suggest not to melee it at all if you're going to try to duo it and let pets do all the work. Dropped bonnet and accessories. --Chichiri97 19:38, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Trio'd with MNK90/NIN45 (Sanguine Scythe, Mounted Champion, Razed Ruins), WHM79/BLM39 (Allure, Minikin Monstrosity, Sea Daughter), SCH90/BLM45 (Allure, Minikin Monstrosity, Gales). Fought on top of mountain. WHM kept MNK alive and free from enfeebles whilst SCH used wind based attacks (Aero III-V spammed and Anemohelix+Modus Veritas). When Yaanei at 25% we used Terror Screen. Duo'd with 2x NIN/DNC, Used RR/GH/Apoc atma myself, while friend used RR/VV atmas, He stayed out of AoE range and just tossed Curing Waltz and Healing Waltz at me when needed. Fight took about 15 min, got lucky and the Blue proc was Blade: Ten, while Red was Blade: Ei. Used a half-assed MDT set for -aga's. Fight was simple until about 25%, when he killed other NIN with AoE and he didn't have any Reraise, So I saved all TP for Curing Waltz. @ 4% he used Besieger's Bane and my HP was around 104. Tossed Utsusemi up and kited until my anmesia wore then finished him with a Blade: Hi, got friend his win and got my Aias Bonnet. --Justinmx 04:21, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Brew I dont care if it can be soloed without it, iam just wondering if he can dispel Primeval Brew. Have a couple million cruor to burn on gear I need :/.Mortechai 02:32, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Solo no brew Just wanted to add another BST/DNC (99) solo that doesn't make it sounds quite so hard. In fact...you really shouldn't worrying at all. Very easy using Gooey, 1 delve axe (lvl 113), 1 -pdt axe, shepherd's, and +2 ferine legs and of course anwig salade. Atmas used were Razed Ruins and Stronghold. When it aggrod me it did take out about 1k of my hp before gooey got his fat ass around the rocks to hit it, but after that, smooth sailing. I was sweating the drawin and super curse move the whole fight, but I moved far enough away that I could no longer hear the battle music but COULD keep an eye on gooey's hp as well as Yaanei's. Did not draw me in at all by doing this. Gooey was over the 99 cap thanks to the delve axe and 5/5 beast affinity, though I don't think you'd have any trouble with just 2 pdt axes - it was barely doing any damage to gooey at all - most in one move it managed was a 729 stonega IV - everything else fell flat in the 80-200 range. I'd still prefer to bring a partner just in case you did get drawn in, but I like to play it safe. ~~Whitney, Lakshmi Solo on first try as BST/DNC. Used Dipper Yuly just because I didn't have anything else on me at the time. Took a decent amount of damage from the tier IV-V nukes (up to 30-40% of it's HP) but melee barely hurt it. I actually regen most the time between nukes from atma. Didn't have any food for Reward or Dawn Mulsum -- used 3 jugs. Melee along with Dipper the entire time though at 15% I had to kite a bit for 30 seconds for next call beast. RR / Ducal / Mounted Champ. Many chances for the fight to go sour though. Best to bring pet food if you have it. I just didn't care if I died, wanted to try it out and see how I did. Just got Ducal Guard last night. --Bekisa 06:30, January 5, 2012 (UTC) Soloed second try (first was testing). BST/DNC used Falcorr, didn't have a eva build, used -30PDT in gear only from axes/anwig took about a stack of theta, and 3 jugs. was an amazingly fun fight only things that did much of any damage was Invocation and AGA IVs, i didn't have solo atma's on at the time ether. i just equipped my previous ones. which was VV,RR,forgot the third. wasn't equipped nearly as good as i could of been and still had no problem wit it. - Danz409 7:09 EST, May 2, 2012 Was bored, watching a few people wipe to it near the flux. Solo it on 99THF/NIN with a few meds but no brew or fanatics/fools. Was pretty lucky with some of its TP moves though and a random Red proc around 65% with first try of Cyclone. Before it wore it was around 40%. It didn't use the terror/bio/zombie move until literally 1% and I was around 75% HP when it wore off so no danger. THF with good DD gear takes 10-15% per Evis and it's HP drops from melee very fast. Joined with those who wiped and let them have loot since I didn't really want anything. Easy solo overall with some luck. Then again, this guy was 90 cap though :( --Bekisa 08:43, June 6, 2012 (UTC) I didn't realize it wasn't listed at the time, but I got a Siren's_Hair as a drop off Yaanei, can anyone else confirm? I didn't get a screenshot so I won't change anything. --Teraphim of Leviathan (talk) 11:10, April 11, 2015 (UTC) Spawned at 19:45.